How Did I Fall in Love with You
by Mystikal Essence
Summary: This is a songfic from the BSB song. It's a DuoxHilde fic, so...yeah. They're one of my faves. It's not really a very adventurous, exciting story. Just really sweet. *sigh*


This is a songfic to the Backstreet Boys song "How Did I Fall in Love with You." It makes sense without the song, but I personally think that it's perfect for Duo and Hilde. This one's one of those fluffy, sappy, romantic *sigh* fics. It's also pretty lengthy because I wrote the entire song, but I think it's worth the read. And of course, I don't own anything. _Just gotta rub it in,_ _don'tcha?_ __

Please review and feel free to email me: shinigamis_mystikal_mistress@yahoo.com

How Did I Fall in Love with You

__

Remember when 

We never needed each other

The best of friends

Like sister and brother

AC 195

"No, Hilde," Duo said firmly.

"But Duo--" Hilde responded.

"No. You're just gonna get hurt. You're staying here and that's final," Duo stated, setting an apple on the kitchen counter. 

He turned his back on her to emphasize his finality. She can't change his mind about this one. The battlefield is no place for his best friend, Duo thought. He walked over towards her and put his arm around her shoulders in a protective way.

"Hilde? You mad at me, babe?" he asked, flashing an irresistible smile.

"No, Duo," Hilde sighed.

"You understand, don'tcha? Besides, you have to stay here and keep the place up and working so it'll be nice when I get back," he said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"What am I, your maid? I think not," she playfully nudged him, but smiled. "Just be careful out there," she added.

Just then the vid-phone rang, and Hilde went to answer it.

"Duo, it's for you. It's that sexy clown guy," she teased. "I could really fall for him, you know." She made an exaggerated sigh, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Sure, everyone _likes _Trowa, the quiet, mysterious one…" Duo half-grumbled, half-muttered as he went to take the call.

__

We understood

We'd never be

Alone

AC 197

Duo rocked his chair back and forth with unrestrained ennui and annoyance, while looking at his companions. Heero and Trowa were sitting like statues, contemplating their next strategy. Quatre was quietly sipping tea, and Wufei was doing some work hunched over a laptop. Duo was surrounded by his fellow pilots, one can even say his friends. He was far from solitude. So why did he feel so alone?

It's true, the others were there with him to offer companionship. But it's not the same with Hilde. He missed her company. Her feisty way of holding her ground. She was definitely not a push-around kind of girl; not his Hilde. They both had the same wicked, esoteric sense of humor that earned them looks of irritation from the others. They really were best friends and had so much in common they can almost read each others minds sometimes. He smiled ruefully, thinking about all the times they spent together. Who was he kidding? He didn't just miss Hilde's company. Hell, he missed _Hilde_.

__

Those days are gone

Now I want you so much

AC 200

The war was finally over. Duo had just celebrated his 20th birthday a week ago. Walking up the familiar path to Hilde's house brought back a wave of nostalgic memories from three, long years ago. He left her as a 15-year-old boy, unsure of his own feelings. Now he returned, as a man, self-assured and determined. 

The long travail he had spent fighting did a number on him both physically and emotionally. Physically, he sprouted like a weed. He now had a taller frame, but he proportioned out quite nicely. The lankiness transformed into a tough, lean body, but he still wore his usual smile. His infamous braid now hung by his knees, still as glorious and healthy as ever. He still had the appearance and demeanor of the notorious Shinigami, but inside he was a whole new different person. The confusion and denial of his past, ebbed away with his youth. He was certain of his feeling for Hilde. He was falling for her.

Hand trembling slightly, he reached out and rang the doorbell. Part of him was still a little doubtful and scared of what her reaction would be when she sees him outside her door. Excitement mingled with anxiety surged through his body…

"Duo? Oh my God! It's you!" Hilde shrieked, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. He couldn't help inhaling her sweet, clean scent. _She still uses that strawberry shampoo_, Duo thought lustfully. Hilde pulls out of the embrace and takes Duo's arm. He cursed at himself silently for letting his actions get ahead of him. _Don't ruin it, man. Be patient._

Hilde led him into the familiar living room, chatting endlessly. _How were the others doing? What had he been up to? Was he hungry? _He answered her with is usual jocular, laid-back tone, but inside his heart was pounding wildly.

"It's pretty late, Duo, maybe you should rest now," Hilde said. "We'll do all the catching up tomorrow."

"Okay, babe," Duo replied.

"Hey, you know what? Our little connection is still working, because just last week I had the sudden urge to clean your room. Then, now you're here! What a coincidence, huh?" she said, opening the bedroom door.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Hilde," Duo said, taking his duffel bag along with him. "G'night, babe."

"Night, Duo," she said, tiptoeing and giving him another hug. "I really missed you."

"Me, too," he murmured into her hair.

"Okay, I'll see ya in the morning," and with that, she waltzed across the hall into her own room, Duo's gaze following her into the darkness.

__

The night is long

And I need your touch

Duo tossed and turned uncomfortably on his bed. He couldn't seem to find an agreeable position, and sleep was certainly eluding him tonight. Since he was awake already, might as well make the most of it. He got up from the bed and walked over to his desk. Hanging on the wall by it was a message board filled with pictures and scraps of paper. 

He smiled, looking at a picture of him and Hilde on Christmas of 195. They were outside playing in the snow and Quatre had snapped a picture of them sledding together. Hilde had been screaming her head off when he took her to the steepest hill and forced her to sled down it with him. Then there was a picture of them close-up. They were hugging each other, both grinning widely. Her face was rosy and little white snowflakes were scattered on her midnight hair. _She's so beautiful_, Duo unconsciously thought.

There was couple of other pictures—of him, the other guys, but mostly of him and Hilde. Several cards, ticket stubs, and other memorabilia that he had collected over the years were tacked up on the board as well.

The digital clock read 3:29. Duo sighed and slipped back into bed. He hugged his pillow, wishing it was Hilde.

__

Don't know what to say

Never meant to feel this way

Don't wanna be alone tonight

An hour had passed by, and he still couldn't sleep. Deeming sleep as an impossible task that night, Duo immersed himself in his thoughts. He couldn't get Hilde's face out of his mind. He visualized himself confessing his feeling for her, but he was at a loss for words. He knew _exactly_ what he felt, but putting it into words was a different matter.

He buried his face in the soft pillow. _Hilde…_He knew that his week long stay with her would be hell, since he was restricted to just a friendship distance. But to see her face light up and smile was worth the suffering. He had planned to tell her of his feeling sometime in his stay, but he couldn't gather up the courage to tell her.

He imagined what it would be like to hold her. He'd often had dreams of her, holding her, looking into her eyes of sky blue. Then as soon as their lips touch, he would wake up from his reverie. Night after night of frustration and longing gnawed at Duo to no end. And now Hilde was but a mere 10 feet away from him.

Duo decided that it would end tonight. He shunned his self-regard and was prepared to accept the rejection. He just wanted her know. 

He rolled off the bed and tiptoed across the hallway to Hilde's room. The familiar scent of her room sent shivers down his spine. He expertly crossed the room with the agility and discreteness of Deathscythe with its hyperjammers on. Noiselessly, he slid open the first drawer in the dresser and took out a lighter. He crept around slowly, and lit every candle she had placed all over the room. The candles softly flickered, blanketing the room with a warm, golden glow, while emitting a soft, vanilla scent. Taking a single red rose form the vase on the night table, he walked towards the bed.

Duo breath got caught in his throat upon seeing his goddess. She was exquisitely beautiful. Her delicate features were flawless, like a magnificent work of art. She looked sexy, even in her slumbering state. Her ivory skin was such a contrast to her raven hair, all topped off by full, dawn-tinted lips. One thing came to his mind: Snow White. He smiled. In this case, she was Sleeping Beauty.

__

What can I do to make you mine

Falling so hard, so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do

How did I fall in love with you

He sat on the edge of her bed, transfixed by his Hilde's beauty. But inside all of that was the real beauty. If you strip away all the layers of refinement and grace, all that's left is her genuine kindness and compassion. She had courage, endurance, and strong will as well. Her fragile appearance may conjure up an image of a cute little damsel in distress, but watch out—she's one tough chick. Duo chuckled softly. One rude creep who hit one her one time learned that the hard way. She'd had her share of suffering, and just like Duo, she had survived, now stronger and wiser than ever. That was what Duo fell in love with.

He could have sat there for an eternity just taking in her essence. But sooner or later, he knew that he'll either have to leave or profess his passion. _Hilde, what can I do to make you mine?_ He took the rose and gently caressed her porcelain cheek with it.

__

I hear your voice 

And I start to tremble

Brings back the child

That I resemble

"Duo…" Hilde whispered.

Duo drew in a sharp breath, just like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. His hand froze and held his breath.

A slender hand emerged from the covers and took one of Duo's, placing it on her cheek. Hilde's eyes were still closed, and Duo wasn't sure if she was still asleep and just dreaming.

Duo lowered himself to scrutinize Hilde's face. He was mere inches from her and could feel her warm breath on her face.

__

I cannot pretend

That we can still be friends

Don't wanna be alone tonight

He couldn't restrain himself any longer. He leaned down to kiss her, but before his lips touched hers, he felt Hilde's hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss that left him breathless. He looked at her with a mixture of awe, curiosity and surprise. Hey eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief. He looked at her questioningly.

"Aww, Duo. Baby, you look so cute like that. Just like a little kid," she joked, ruffling his hair. Her eyes roamed the room and rested on Duo again. She sat up and inched up to him. "Wow. You sure know how to impress a girl," she whispered to his ear.

__

I wanna say this right

And it has to be tonight

"Hilde," he turned and looked into her eyes. Hundreds of words raced in his mind…_You're so important to me…my angel, my lifesaver…I've been hiding my true feeling for you for so long…I…I…_

"Hilde, I love you," he simply stated. Crystal clear, laconic, to the point. He said it, not with heavy emotion or desperate need. He said it as if it was a fact, just like a World History teacher stating a fact from a history book. It just flowed from his mouth, from his soul, summing up all his jumbled emotions in three little, magical, miraculous words. He's had his share of girlfriends in the course of his 20-year-old life, but he never uttered that illustrious phrase to any one of them. So when he said it, he meant it with his life.

__

Just need you to know

I don't wanna live this lie

"Duo," Hilde looked like she was going to cry. "I love you."

They sealed their declarations of love with an ardent, passionate kiss. A kiss that Duo had been waiting for for nearly 5 years. It was longing and lust mixed with tenderness and love. They both broke off, nearly gasping for air.

"Hilde, I've loved you ever since we were kids. But back then, I couldn't handle it. I blamed it on us living together, hormones, a temporary infatuation—anything to convince me that I really didn't have feelings for you, my best friend. I mean, we were like siblings. So I kept denying it, lying to myself. But I figured that I can't live like that. It's just not right."

"You know, I've always loved you too, Duo. I just never had the guts to tell you. Isn't it ironic how I can confront drunks and convicts on the streets but can't even face my own best friend?" she smiled vaguely.

"Well, your best friend _is_ the venerable Shinigami after all. You have every right to be a little intimidated," he joked, stroking her hair away from her face.

"Oh, be quiet Maxwell."

~*~*~*~

The week passed by in what seemed like a minute. The two young lovers spent the entire time together. But the time inevitably came when Duo was supposed to go back to Earth.

"Do you have to go?" Hilde asked Duo quietly, absently running her fingers through Duo's silky chestnut hair during their last night together.

"Yeah, 'fraid so, babe," he replied, rubbing her back with one hand soothingly.

They slept like that that night. Just holding each other close, not wanting to let go.

~*~*~*~

"Duo, your cab's here," Hilde said tonelessly the next morning. Duo, with duffel bag in hand, looked at his Hilde once more before finalizing his plan.

__

I don't wanna say goodbye

With you I wanna spend the rest of my life

He crossed the living room to the other side where Hilde was waiting, face emotionless and stoic. He could tell that she was fighting to keep control and to keep her cool. Her clenched teeth and slight shaking betrayed her, though, and Duo knew that as soon as he stepped out the door, she'd completely break down.

"Goodbye, Duo," she said flatly. Her eyes were focused on the floor, her voice quivered, and she took a long, shuddering breath.

He took her hand and placed a ring made out of aluminum foil onto her fourth finger.

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere," he said softly. He knelt down on one knee, still holding her hand. "If you bestow upon me the honor of being my wife, I will humbly give you myself. I cherish you with my whole life and soul, Hilde Schbeiker. Will you marry me?"

Bewildered, astonished and dazed, Hilde first gaped at Duo, then smiled through her tears and dropped to her knees as well. "Mission accepted."

__

What can I do to make you mine

Falling so hard, so fast this time

Everything's changed, we never knew

How did I fall in love with you

333333333333333333333333333333333333

…So…what'd y'all think? It wasn't that bad, was it? Um, my sis liked it…Please review! And remember: No flames, please. Just "constructive criticism." Thanks a bunch!

~*Mystikal*~


End file.
